Long May She Reign
by OUAT Fluffer
Summary: Gone in an instant. Betrayed in an instant. He believed he'd never find Ms. Elle Cinders again but he'd be damned if he didn't try. ***REIGN SPOILERS*** All rights go to Chanda Hahn.


**Long May She Reign**

_Chapter 1: A Change of Heart_

* * *

><p>"I will find you, I swear it!" Teague shouted from the top of the tower as he watched Mina fall a few hundred feet and disappear into a ball of light. His chest heaved and he subconsciously grasped at the searing pain in his chest. Damn her, damn the filthy liar to hell. He bubbled with rage as he leaned against the stone wall by one of the shattered windows, unable to tear his gaze away from the ground. How could she just...betray him like that? His heart was twisted in pain, and not just because of the blade taking effect. She really was a heart breaker, wasn't she? He looked down and let the slight breeze in the air rustle through his dark hair as he stared out to the spot mid-air where she had been only moments ago.<p>

He didn't even know her name.

"Teague!" Meave shouted as she ran up the stairs and into the dark doom, glass scattered on the floor.

Teague turned his head and looked at his mother hopelessly.

"Oh, sweetheart, what happened?" She cautiously approached him and after a moment of hesitation, she wrapped her arms around her son and gently patted his back. "Shhh, it's okay." She cooed softly.

Lucian, on the other hand, was not ready to comfort. "What the hell happened?!" He shouted. Maeve turned her head towards him and glared, willing her husband to shut up. He shook his head and stroked his honey-blond beard as he surveyed the scene. "Where's the future princess?"

"SHUT UP!" Teague shouted and a flash of lightning lit up the night sky , causing his mother to pull away in fright. He looked guilty for a moment before narrowing his eyes dangerously at his father.

"Teague..." Lucian talked slowly and softly as if he was talking to a rabid animal. "Did you do that?" He subtly motioned for his wife to move closer to him. Maeve walked backwards and behind her husband who put a protective arm around her.

Teague gave an amused and utterly terrifying laugh that echoed throughout the little room. "Why, father, you seem surprised!

"Teague, do not talk to your father that way." She frowned.

"What are you going to do about it?" A devilish smirk crept up on to his face as he swept his hand through the air and the tower shook, stones and pieces of brick dropped from the roof and debris floated in the air around them, accompanied by the Dark Prince's maniacal laughter.

"TEAGUE, STOP THIS MADNESS NOW." King Lucian shouted, trying to reach his son.

"You can't tell me what to do anymore! I have more power than the two of you combined!" He shouted.

"Maeve, my darling, we have to go." Lucian stated firmly.

"N-no... I can't leave my son." Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at Teague, his dark black hair blowing in the intense gusts of wind.

"There's no other choice. Love, we must leave." He grabbed her by the shoulders. She looked back to her son in all his dark glory then back to Lucian and nodded. They ran down the stairs and got out just in time to watch the tower collapse to the ground, a cloud of dust appeared and the air became too foggy to see through. For a moment, everything was quiet as Lucian held his wife tightly to his chest. Then the dust cleared and an ominous laugh was heard from the rubble as the Dark Prince rose from the pile of stone and debris, his royal blue eyes vibrant with energy and mischief.

"Did you honestly think you could get rid of me that easily?" He chuckled darkly and walked towards his parents, power and strength practically rippled off of him.

Lucian pushed Maeve behind him and her sweet lavender eyes sparkled with tears. The strong king of the fae stood tall and confident but Teague could see the little beads of sweat forming on his brow and the way his pupils were dilated with fear. What a delight! It sent an incredible rush through his veins to see everyone trembling with fear, including the fates! Teague grinned with a smile mimicking a predator about to devour his prey.

"W-What do you want from us?" His father stuttered.

"I want you to kneel. I want to see you two quiver under my wrath." He smirked down upon the family he'd so desperately wanted to protect once upon a time, when he'd strived for perfection, when he'd been a gentlemanly prince.

Not anymore.

Lucian looked around at his subjects who were immediately bowing down. He slowly lowered to his knees and his wife followed suit directly after. Teague's eyes widened in disbelief before glowing with absolute satisfaction. His lips began to curl up at the edges until there was a sinister smile painted on his face.

"Hear me, citizens! The Fates have willingly surrendered to me and you all will listen to me from now on. Do you understand?" He bellowed. The demand was followed with shaky nods from the crowd. Teague triumphantly walked back to the castle where he stormed up the stairs.

"Your highness, where are you off to at this hour? Where is your future bride-" One of the servants tried to question but Teague threw a ball of energy towards the old woman, pushing her to the ground and breaking her arm with a sickening crack. He continued walking towards his destination until she screamed and wailed in agony, clutching her arm where the fracture had taken place.

Teague stopped in his tracks and turned ever so slowly until his blue eyes were burning with rage directed at her. "DOES ANYONE HERE KNOW HOW TO SHUT UP FOR MORE THAN TWO SECONDS?!" He screamed out, a few nearby vases and knocking multiple paintings off of the walls around him. Nearby staff screamed in terror but with one look from him, they closed their mouths and dissapeared. The Dark Prince clenched and unclenched his fist slowly and observed it. He had so much power surging through his veins and yet, he needed more control of it. He shook his head and continued up the stairs to the library.

The room was neat and tidy and he hated it. He swept a hand through the air and it transformed the library into a filthy, unorganized mess. Just like it looked after "Elle" had trapped the ogre in his personal Journal. His heart ached even more at the mention of her name- well, the name she had told him. He stood for a moment and took in the whole scene. How did she know Royals could shape-shift? No one knew but the Royals and none of them told her! He racked his brain for anything he might've revealed but nothing came to mind. She left clues here and if he could just figure out what they meant...maybe he could find her.

"I will find you." He murmered. "No matter what the costs."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****Hey, Grimmlins! I have come to the realization that Reign has been out for SIXTEEN DAYS AND THERE ARE NO POST-REIGN FANFICS WHAT IS THIS. In all honesty, I wrote this like the day after Reign came out because _I need some way to cope with this. _My baby... *HYSTERICAL SOBBING* So I might continue this idk idk idk too much Teague pain.**

**Love you all and I hope you all enjoyed Reign as much as I did! And by "enjoy" I mean it made your heart explode and made you realize how attached you are to these characters.**

**~Fluffy**


End file.
